


The Innocent Project

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Innocent Liam, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam is paired up for a project, and suddenly Liam is Louis' own project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocent Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story, and I know it's not that good. And I'm from Sweden, so my first language aren't English, so sorry for my bad grammar and spelling mistakes :)  
> I tried to keep this innocent, but swearing and mentions of sex will be a part of the story.

Louis’ teacher is standing in front of the almost sleeping class in which almost everyone has a hangover from the Sundays football match (and of course they can’t say anything, ‘cause they’re all turning eighteen next year) trying to say something, but nobody without the geeks really hears her before she mentions the word “group project”. Louis’ head snaps up and she smirks when she sees the reaction she gets.  
“As I said, you will be paired in pairs to work on a project that will include English, history, art and music, pretty much every class you all have. You will work both in school and at home with the project, so I think it’s best if I say who you’re going to be with now so you can decide together when and where to study. It’s a presentation about someone who you personally think is very big in the history of music. You have to write at least one page about the singer/group, perform a cover of one of theirs songs and make something with your own hands that you think matches the music they create. Now listen closely to who you are with.” Louis groans at the whole project and hear his best mates Harry and Zayn (whom really are fuck buddies but at the same time madly in love with each other without realizing it) do the same and look at him with very bored expressions. 

“-Harry Styles and Zayn Malik.” Louis sees them smirk at each other before Zayn whisper something in Harry’s ear which makes him blush slightly. “And last Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne. Now pair up with the person I just said.” Louis looks around after the Liam kid not sure who it is and sees a brown haired boy walk in his direction with innocence shining from his eyes and Louis mentally groans. He can already tell they aren’t going to get along too well.  
“Hi, I’m Liam. I believe we work together?” The kid says with a bit of hair in his eye which he shyly smiles behind.  
“Yeah, I think so too. You can sit down.” Louis almost commands and the boy does as he says and looks at Louis with brown puppy eyes. Louis can already feel the need to take away all the innocence.  
“When can you study for the project? For me it’s okay whenever, I’m free every day of the week, it only depends on you.” Liam says and smiles a little. Louis nods and shrugs.  
“It doesn’t matter really, as long as it’s not every Friday and Saturday night I think it’s all good.” Liam nods but look curiously in Louis’ blue eyes.  
“What are you doing on Friday and Saturday night?” He asks and Louis smirks and rolls his eyes at the other boys’ question.  
“I’m out partying, aren’t you?” Liam blushes and shakes his head.  
“No, I’m not invited and I’d rather sit home and read.”  
“Geek.” Louis mutters under his breath but Liam doesn’t hear it, too busy of studying the also brown haired boy with blue eyes. He’s popular and Liam gets why, he’s sarcastic, good looking and daring, all the things Liam aren’t.

“Stop stare at me, I know I’m hot but it starts to get creepy, and I also wonder which artist or group you’d like to work with.” Liam snaps out of the staring and blushes deep (which Louis secretly find a little cute, but it’s really just because it’s a part of the mission of taking Liam’s innocence away he tells himself) before he mumbles:  
“I really like Michael Jackson.” and looks down on his fumbling hands. Louis silently thanks the boy for having really good music taste.  
“Good, that’s my favourite singer too. Let’s pick him yeah?” But it doesn’t come out as a question really and Liam nod, happy that they at least have same taste in music.  
“We have math class after this, then the day ends. Would you like to start with the project then?” Liam asks and Louis nods, actually considering the idea before hanging out with Zarry (a name he has for Zayn and Harry) and with big surprise for himself he finds himself smiling and saying yes to the happy boys’ question. Liam smiles big and his stomach flutter a little when he sees a first real smile on Louis’ lips. He finds the fuzzy feeling funny and giggles a little. Louis finds himself almost cooing over it before he mentally slaps himself for being such a softie for the other boy.

At the end of the day Louis finds Liam standing outside the school building, looking out on the sea of people on their way home from hell. Louis taps Liam’s shoulder and the actually slightly bigger boy jumps and turns around, looking a bit scared before he sees Louis.  
“Where do you want to go? We can either go to my house or if you want your house.” Louis smirk a laughs a little about how dirty it sounded, but when he sees that Liam didn’t catch on he stops so he doesn’t appears rude.  
“My house maybe?” Louis says and Liam nods happily, glad that his mom didn’t need to embarrass him in front of Louis. They walk together around twenty houses from school before Louis turns to the left in to a garden with a kind of small house in a red charming colour and roses under the windows. Liam decides fast that he really likes the house much more than his own.  
“Welcome in, you can leave your backpack here; I have pens and paper in my room.” Liam nods and quietly thinks that maybe Louis is a real softie, he just don’t want people to know. When they enters Louis’ room Liam stops in the door, amazed of what he sees. Louis have big speakers besides his very big bed, an impressing big collections of CD’s, posters of all the good artists and old LP’s hanging on his wall. Louis can’t help but smile big at Liam when he sees he likes his room.  
“Do you want to start?” Louis asks and Liam blushes a little and nod, sitting down besides Louis on the bed. But before Liam can open his mouth Louis lies down with his face in the mattress, closing his eyes and almost falling asleep.  
“Louis? Do you want to work with the project or…?” Liam says, then apologizes for sounding rude and blush a little (Louis sees all this and rolls his eyes at the boys innocence).  
“Soon, you can play any music you want.” Then he closes his eyes, trying not to think about how Liam needs to stand right in front of his body to reach his CD’s. Then music starts playing a Louis smiles, already loving Liam’s chose, Pink Floyd’s album On the Dark Side of the Moon. He smiles at the mystical rock music and find himself relax, but soon his eyes are wide open, staring at Liam. 

He’s adorable cute lying on the bed, snuggling up in Louis’ neck. Louis doesn’t know if he approves, but then an idea start to form in his head and he smirks a little. Careful to not move his body too much he checks if he’s sleeping, and SCORE he is. Gentle at first he starts kissing Liam’s neck, slowly creating a red love bite, smirking at the result. The mark is big and placed just under a big birth mark on his neck. When Liam sees the mark later that afternoon he texts Louis asking what it is, and Louis just answers:  
That’s a love bite. I gave it to you while you were asleep ;)  
Liam’s breathe hitches when he realizes what he has gotten himself into. 

 

Next they meet is on a Friday, and Liam doesn’t think much about it really. But Louis is slowly creating a plan in his head to take Liam with him to Harry, which he know won’t end well, but that’s the point. He wants to take the innocent look from Liam’s eyes and print a knowing smirk on his lips; he has imagined it and can’t seem to let the picture he has created away from his brain. And the first step on fulfilling that is to make him understand how fun it can be to hang out with Zayn and Harry. He hears a knock on his door and he walk down to answer it. On the other side Liam is standing with his backpack and a shy smile on his lips (Liam insisted on that Louis would go home before him and said he was just going to talk to a teacher. It’s now one hour later).  
“So… What took you the time?” Louis asks and Liam blushes.  
“Niall wanted to know the truth about the l-love bite you gave me.” Louis smirks and tilts Liam cheek up so he can see the place where the mark was now in a light pink colour. Louis really wants to play a little with Liam so he tilts his head down and starts kissing the spot again. Liam giggles a little at the feeling but doesn’t push Louis away.  
“So, now when the love bite is fresh again I think we should walk over to Harry’s.” Liam looks at Louis and rise one eyebrow. “Yeah, we’re not going to study, we’re going to my friend Harry’s house to meet him and Zayn. Now let’s go.”  
“But aren’t they popular? Won’t they think it’s strange to have me there?”  
“No, I’ve planned this.”

When Harry opens the door he’s not that surprised to see Louis with another kid in his arms who looks so innocent it could give birth to unicorns. He smirks and steps aside only to see the red mark on Liam’s neck and give Louis a look. Louis just winks at him before introducing Liam to Harry.  
“Liam, this is Harry. He’s too charming for his own good.” Harry just rolls his eyes and pulls Liam in for a hug.  
“Nice love bite.” He whispers and Liam blushes and looks down when they pull away. Then Zayn walk in to the room and Harry’s not hiding that he’s checking him out before biting his lip and winking.  
“And Liam, this is Zayn. He seems cool but sometimes he’s adorable. Now guys, treat Liam well, you know, it’s his first day here.” Zayn smirk and ruffles Liam’s hair before they all go to the living room where they sit down on a soft blue carpet. They chat for a bit (Harry and Zayn flirting and touching, Liam blushing and Louis making him giggle) before Louis wants to play truth or dare.  
“What’s that?” Liam asks and all the boys smirk at him.  
“That’s a game when you ask anyone if they choose to tell the truth or do a dare. When the person is done that person gets to ask another person. That’s okay?” Louis asks and Liam nods, thinking it can’t be that bad. 

“I’ll start.” Zayn says and looks at Louis. “Truth or dare?”  
“We’ll start easy, truth.” Harry calls Louis a sucker and Louis mouths ‘Liam’ before Zayn asks his question.  
“Who in this room would you fuck?” Louis has answered this many times, but he knows Zayn’s going easy with him in propose so Liam can think it’s not that bad (but he can see Liam flinch a little in the corner of his eyes when Zayn says “fuck” but decides it’s not that big of a deal).  
“Harry. Now Harry, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” Louis smirks and then remember he have to go easy, so he takes the first thing he can think of.  
“I dare you to swap clothes with Zayn.” They both leave the room and returns moments later with each other’s clothes on.  
“Now, Liam, truth or dare?” Harry asks and Liam looks unsure on Louis. Louis smiles a little at him and Liam and he says:  
“Dare.” Louis smirks and looks directly at Harry who has the same expression on his face.  
“I see. I dare you to… kiss Louis.” Liam’s eyes get big in chock and his mouth fall open. Louis rolls his eyes at Harry who just smirks and winks before turning to Liam again. “C’mon Liam, don’t be embarrassed, we’ve all done things like this with each other.” At the word ‘things’ he winks at Zayn who bits his lip and blink.  
“C’mon Liam, it’s nothing.” Liam turns to look at Louis, his face bright red.  
“B-but…”  
“Just kiss me already you fool.” That seems to set Liam of ‘cause he leans over to place his pink lips on Louis’ thinner ones and Louis can’t react before Liam pulls away and looks down.  
“C’mon, buy kiss I didn’t mean kiss, I meant kiss.” Harry says and pushes Liam a little so he’s lying on Louis with their lips almost touching. Liam just sees Louis smirk before he leans up and place his lips on his for a second time. This time Liam doesn’t pull away so Louis have a chance of moving his lips a little, urging Liam on.  
Liam himself just follows Louis’ lead and tries to ignore the burning everywhere Louis touches him and butterflies in his stomach. He slightly giggles at the feeling but shuts up when Louis turns them around to lie on top of him.  
“C’mon guys, I said kiss not fuck.” Harry complains and Louis smirks and mutter against Liam’s lips:  
“Stop complaining Haz, we all know ya love it.”

When they’re working on the project a few weeks later they decide to choose a song they can make a cover of. They start with listening to the Off The Wall album, then Thriller, Bad, Dangerous, History, Blood on the Dance Floor and right now they’re on Invincible.  
“Your love is magical  
That’s how I feel  
When I’m in your present I lost my words  
Words like…  
Like “I love you”” Speechless ends and then it just:  
“Bass note, treble, stereo control, how low you go  
Just enough to make your juices flow  
Press play, don’t stop, rotate, too hot  
You feel I’m real  
I’m everything you need, so tell me what’s the deal” Liam’s mouth falls open but Louis smirks and walks over to him, not really thinking of what his doing. And suddenly Liam’s standing there with no shirt on.  
Fuck.  
His toned abs and slightly tanned skin is exposed and Louis’ breathe stops. He’s staring at Liam, slowly taking his fingertips to feel very carefully at the delicate skin. Liam shutter and squirms a little, but let Louis continue. Louis looks up at Liam and he’s fucked. Liam’s innocent eyes stare down at him, the soft brown colour making him look like a little puppy.  
“Liam.” Louis whispers, closing his eyes only to feel a pair of soft lips connect with his own. His breath hitches as Liam kiss him softly, keeping it innocent until he takes his hands under Louis’ shirt, pressing his thumbs to his hipbones. Louis just can’t take it anymore, and deepen the kiss, softly pressing his tonnage in to Liam’s mouth. Then he softly lays him down on his bed, his hands now to keep his (light) body from pressing down at Liam’s. 

It all just happened. Louis just made love to Liam, and he can’t really take process the feeling. How Liam’s soft giggles turned into moans and begging for more and just understanding of what was happening. When Louis now watches him, lying softly snoring in the same bed as him, he can’t see it as a project anymore.  
Liam is his own self, even if he’s not as innocent anymore.


End file.
